


Breaking News

by nightwalker



Series: The Engagement [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news spreads fast - possibly faster than Tony intended. Pepper's gonna be mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Najświeższe wiadomości](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043583) by [janekburza (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza)



> Written for the [Let's Get Gay Married!](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) kink meme on Livejournal. The prompt was "Steve asks Tony to marry him right when it's announced that NY legalized gay marriage."

They hadn't sat down to watch the news – as a team, they generally avoided anything that could be considered work on their rare nights off. So they were gathered in the television room, watching one of those police shows that were so popular these days, the kind where instead of everyone being a cop and running around arresting bad guys, everyone was a scientist who told the cops which bad guys to arrest. It was one of the only shows on TV that the entire team could agree on and even then it was only because Tony, Hank and Peter liked to mock the science while Jan and Ororo mocked the women's wardrobes. Logan would watch almost anything that wasn't animated so long as they left a beer within arm's reach, Hawkeye would watch anything that had explosions or the occasional car chase and Steve was generally known to be a mild TV addict who'd watch almost anything that wasn't flat-out terrible. So they'd settled in for a team night, complete with popcorn and drinks and spent an entire hour with nothing more serious to do than tell the resident geniuses to hush up and let them watch the show already.

The episode ended and the evening news came on, but no one seemed in much of a hurry to break up the evening. It had been a crazy few weeks and Steve knew he was enjoying the normalcy of a quiet evening together. The only thing that would make the evening perfect, he thought wistfully, was if Tony was sitting a little closer. But there was a lot to be said for everyone being together without an apocalypse.

He was about to suggest that they find a movie to put on before everyone started wandering off, when the newscaster announced in a serious voice that they were going live to the Governor's office. Steve bit back a groan, anticipating some disaster, but the cameras were showing the governor sitting at his desk while several other men gathered behind him. Cuomo was signing a document and Steve's brain caught up with the reporter's words a half second after Tony launched himself off the couch with a triumphant shout.

"They did it!" he hollered. "Son of a bitch, all those Senators were worth every penny I paid for them!"

Steve rolled his eyes at the ceiling, almost positive that Tony only said things like that to yank his chain.

"Brb," Tony said, already on his phone. "I gotta tweet this."

"Did you just say 'brb' out loud in a non-ironic way?" Hawkeye asked. "Tony, you really need to spend less time on the computer."

Steve leaned back against the couch and watched Tony's impromptu little dance as he tapped at his phone. He loved Tony like this, excited and happy and practically bursting at the seams with energy. "Marry me," Steve said.

Tony's head snapped up and he blinked at Steve. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Steve said, very aware that everyone else in the room was staring at him.

Tony held up a finger in the universal sign for Steve to wait a minute, then typed something into his phone.

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You follow Tony on Twitter?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you live with him." Hank said.

"Well, I didn't at the time," Peter said, a little defensively as he hunched over his phone. "Anyway, I follow Cap, too."

"I have a Twitter?" Steve asked. "I didn't know I had a Twitter."

"You update it, like, every other day," Peter said.

"I'm pretty sure I don't." He cast an exasperated glance in Tony's direction. "Tony are you impersonating me on Twitter?"

"'Can't comment on awesome news'," Peter read out loud from his phone. "'Getting proposed to.' Holy crap, there's already a CapTony hashtag. How many followers do you _have_ , Tony?"

Tony snapped his phone shut, tossed it at Hank and crossed the distance between himself and Steve in two long strides. He threw one leg over Steve's, dropped onto his lap and wrapped both arms around Steve's neck. Steve let Tony push him back against the cushions, sinking a little under their combined weight, and gave in to the need to have his hands full of Tony Stark. He pressed his hands against Tony's back, slid down to his hips and held him there. Tony kissed him, hard and deep, his mouth opening Steve's beneath him.

"Okay," Tony said, pulling back just far enough to speak. "Sure. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Steve repeated.

Tony grinned, and it was a smile Steve didn't get to see as often as he'd like, the one that was just happiness and contentment, no worry or cynicism hiding behind it. The smile Steve spent most of their time together trying to bring to Tony's face. "Yeah." He ducked his head again, touched his lips to Steve's cheek, suddenly tender. "Yeah," he repeated, his voice a breathy whisper against Steve's skin. "I would – nothing would make me happier." His voice was low, and Steve knew what it cost Tony to admit something like that, let alone in front of the entire team.

Steve buried his face in Tony's neck, breathed in the scent of coffee and metal and cologne and thought about how he had to spend seventy years trapped in nothingness to find this man who was more than he'd ever thought he'd want, everything he'd never realized he needed. He pressed a kiss to Tony's throat, feeling the pulse beating against his lips and wrapped his arms around Tony's back, holding him closer.

"Oh, _God_ ," Hawkeye said.

"Shut up, Clint," Steve and Jan chorused in unison while Tony chuckled and slumped against Steve's chest.

"Your phone is kind of going crazy," Hank said. He had caught Tony's phone when it was unceremoniously tossed his way and was poking at it almost gingerly, like he was afraid it would bite. "Mostly your many fans, but – okay, that's Pepper."

"Tell her I'm not here," Tony said. He was slowly working his fingers under the neckline of Steve's t-shirt, fingers stroking bare skin, and Steve was trying to decide whether to stop him or just say to hell with it and carry Tony to their room. Only the threat of embarrassment at having everyone know what they were leaving to do stopped him, and frankly even that wasn't going to last.

"I'm not talking to her. She's scary. You want me to talk to Doctor Doom or the Mandarin or whatever, that I can do." Hank frowned at the phone. "Pepper again. Pepper. Pepper. Rhodey. Someone I don't know. I think this one is your publicist. Pepper. Pepper."

"You should call Jarvis," Steve said, slipping a finger inside the waist of Tony's jeans and caressing the skin there.

"Now?" Tony said in a disbelieving voice, pulling back to look Steve in the eye. "Now? You propose and then tell me to go answer the phone? I want a celebratory party and sex and I don't care what order they happen in."

"I care," Clint said. "I care _very much_."

On the television, the same reporter was showing a stock photo of Tony and Steve standing side by side with the caption "Engaged?" beneath.

"Pepper again," Hank said. "I think you're in trouble, Tony."

"Next time, don't announce our engagement to your three million followers before you get around to saying yes," Steve said.

Tony gave him a withering look. "I have a hundred and fifty million followers, thank you. And if you'd rather I spent the night on the phone with my press agent and lawyers and panicking board of directors, than by all means. I'll just go now – it should only take three or four days for the initial frenzy to die down, but we can celebrate then-"

Steve curled his fingers in the loops of Tony's jeans and pulled him back down against Steve's chest. "Forget I said anything. Hank, lose the phone somewhere."

"Pepper's gonna murder you," Hank said.

"I heard booze," Logan said. "I distinctly heard Stark say there was going to be a party and that means booze."

"We need a party," Tony said. He kissed Steve hard and he was laughing again. "A big party. I demand a party, Steve. Someone call Thor and tell him to get down here. He and Rhodey can arm-wrestle over who gets to be my best man. I'll call Pepper, and go downstairs and break the news to Jarvis and then we are going to celebrate. And tomorrow I can make Pepper hire a wedding planner. Pick a date."

Steve blinked. "I don't – how much time do weddings take to plan?"

"The bill goes into effect July 24th," Jan said. "So, you have at least a month."

"You pick a day," Tony said. "I'll deal with the rest. Well, I'll make Pepper deal with the rest. But make it soon, I don't want some killjoy overturning this before we can make it official."

"We need to go _dress shopping_ ," Jan said and Ororo beamed.

"More booze, less kissing," Clint said and Logan grunted in agreement.

"I need my camera," Peter said. "When you make this official, I better be invited to the press conference."

"Exclusive," Tony said. "All yours. We'll deal with it tomorrow, you can break the story, we'll have the press conference the day after."

And then Tony stilled against him, eyes wide and a little stunned as he looked down at Steve. "Yeah?" he asked, a little tentative, a little wondering.

Steve cupped the side of his face, brushed a thumb over the curve of his cheekbone. "Yeah."


End file.
